


一人之下

by Shigure_xx



Series: 报应号某日夜间 [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: “我要独一无二的赏赐。”一个合格的霸天虎永远不能停止饥饿。





	一人之下

**Author's Note:**

> 主要目的是存档

一人之下

红蜘蛛应该是高谈阔论着的。

他应该光鲜亮丽地站在霸天虎之中，得意忘形，银亮的装甲闪动着夺目的光泽，毫不在乎宿醉后果般一杯杯灌下高纯，卖力吹嘘自己在战斗中的丰功伟绩。同时他又小心翼翼地观察着周围，如果声波走过来便会噤若寒蝉，而当他看到威震天，又将谄媚和奉承一股脑地献出来，试图得到首领赞赏的同时再得一次对饮机会。而最终他会把这份小心翼翼过活的压力借着高纯的作用一股脑发到士兵身上，或者有时候是那个和他很聊得来的医官。

但他不在，威震天在两杯高纯下肚之后意识到，红蜘蛛不在报应号大厅的任何一个角落。

但霸天虎的空军指挥官的确是有资格在这大厅的，不如说他是今天最应该站在威震天身边接受众人敬酒和赞扬的人，在今天对汽车人的这场重要战役中他带领着Seeker小队一马当先，有红蜘蛛飞过的天空中便燃起了暴烈的战火，在迅猛火力的开路之下，霸天虎夺取制空权也仅仅是在十个地球分之内的事情。显然红蜘蛛已经一扫先前种种不得志的阴霾，就连潜心研究的科学家也不难看出空指的干劲。

威震天不会注意不到红蜘蛛的变化，而首领的这份洞察力则让副官的缺席显得更加突兀，如果是以往他会让声波禀告报应号上每一个人的位置，但今天似乎没那个必要，他离开王座，抬手示意他的人马继续庆祝和寻欢，缓步离开了大厅。

其实威震天已经喝得有点飘飘然了，在他决定站起身来去找他的空指之前，他的确犹豫了好一会儿，红蜘蛛向来禁不起关注，亲自去找人是不是太给那家伙面子，威震天思索了不止一次。然而最后他把手里的油杯重重一搁，去他渣的，老子想找谁就去找谁，倒是要看看红蜘蛛不来参加庆功会是在私下搞什么鬼。

他隐约有种猜想，并且算不上什么好想法。怀着微妙的心情，他先去了红蜘蛛的舱室，那里没人，随后他在医疗室和控制室这两个方向中稍作选择，走向了后者。

红蜘蛛果然在那儿。他背对着入口，一动不动地盯着控制台，但他算不上全神贯注，在听到脚步声的瞬间他很快回了头，看清走进来的人是威震天之后下意识地向后退了一步，这动作让他不得不靠了在控制台上。

“我的君王。/ My liege.”

他向威震天颔首致意，声音听上去有些疲惫，但是仍然谨慎。

“为什么没去参加聚会，红蜘蛛？”威震天带着点酒气问道。他大摇大摆地走进控制室，在距离对方一小段距离的时候停下来。其实他完全没必要这么问，这听上去有点像一句质疑了，但实际上在看到独自一人的红蜘蛛时他已经证实了自己的猜想，报应号上的医官正在饮酒作乐，红蜘蛛一个人去医疗室显然没什么意义——他毕竟不能只靠自己修理受伤的机翼。

夺取制空权是需要代价的，红蜘蛛的狂放打法吸引了汽车人的绝大部分火力，不仅仅是地面对空攻击，还有千斤顶驾驶着他的千斤锤飞船对红蜘蛛一路穷追猛打，直到击中了目标的机翼才罢休，就连在战场边缘与汽车人领袖缠斗的威震天也没错过划过天空的那一道浓烟。尽管那艘飞船随后不久也中了一发融合炮，歪七扭八地迫降回地面上，但威震天想起这件事还是气得牙根痒痒——那该死的Wrecker就应该再被俘虏一次捏碎了敲成零件丢进熔炼池，敢追着打我的空指、我的副官……我看他是不想活了！

这想法跳出来的瞬间他相当惊讶，在霸天虎成立以来这些漫长的年代里他曾无数次为了追随者的无能或错误而发火，很多时候是因为红蜘蛛，同时他很少因为属下受伤或者被俘而真正产生情绪的波动，通常更多的是不屑，他将那些事件归类为一个战士的能力不足。但现在他清楚地意识到，他正在因为红蜘蛛被打伤而有所不满，他想那是种名为盛怒的情绪，这让他的cpu嗡嗡作响，运转线路升温，让他想要破坏点什么东西，不单是想杀死那个汽车人，他还感受到了迁连式的怒火，除了眼前的红蜘蛛，一切都十分碍眼，一切都是绝佳的泄愤对象，就连控制台在他看来都令他焦躁。

可这不够，除了愤怒，威震天还感到了其他的什么情绪，如果说第一种情绪出现在他想起汽车人的时刻，让他燃起怒火和破坏欲，第二种情绪则是在他看清红蜘蛛的伤势时从他的情绪模块中弹出来的，并让他或多或少地冷静了下来。那是比盛怒更加强烈的懊恼，是亲眼目睹一个Seeker自广阔天空坠落的懊恼。

他的空指远不如往日那么精神抖擞，涂装也有多处剐蹭，一道触目惊心的裂痕就横陈在他身后，几乎铺满了整片不再光洁银亮的机翼，少量干涸的的能量液分布在伤处周围，看上去才凝结不足几个太阳周期。

这简直刺痛了威震天。

红蜘蛛在威震天的凝视中感到了本能的慌乱和不知所措，但现在他没有多余的精力猜测首领的芯情，他的机翼正陷入一种麻木而有规律的钝痛之中——没多久之前那还是难以忍受的剧痛，他曾在医疗室的地面上辗转呻吟了好一会儿，但是击倒不在，那家伙在紧要关头总是这么不靠谱。随后那种杀人似的痛感慢慢减轻，他才想起今天的战斗记录还没全部完成，尽管那位深受威震天信赖的情报官已经沉默着做了大部分工作，但他知道总会有补充，情报官和空军指挥官的视角永远不可能完全吻合，不是吗？

普神在上，他一点也不想参与到那场聚会当中，只想完成记录之后直接下线休息。这个醉醺醺的、凶神恶煞的威震天的出现让他始料未及，首领在目睹了他在空战中可耻的失败之后怎么会不大动肝火？现在只怕正在芯里盘算怎么处罚他。但他现在又累又痛，无暇顾及自己即将到来的命运，他向威震天浅浅鞠躬，这让他的机翼再次产生出新的痛感来，他皱了皱眉。

“我只是在完成当日遗留的工作，如果打扰了您的兴致……我很抱歉。”

红蜘蛛什么时候开始这么挂念“遗留问题”了？威震天再次感到了意料之外的惊讶，他晃了晃被高纯侵蚀的脑袋，丝毫没意识到战后记录里一直有一部分是由空指来完成的。但不管怎么说，红蜘蛛现在的状态让他再次没来由地腾起了怒火，而在这其中，一部分怒意来自那些汽车人竟然让他终于变得辛勤肯干的副官受伤了，还有一部分，他想，来源比前者还要有力得让他诧异，那就是红蜘蛛没有接受任何治疗，甚至还试图站在这里工作的事实。

想到这儿威震天一掌拍上了旁边的门禁器，发出的声响让红蜘蛛猛地一震几乎跳起，然后他低低痛叫起来，刚才的动作再次牵扯到他脆弱的机翼了。

“我的君王……对不起！我不是有意的！”不是有意什么？他的处理器里没有任何答案，总之他按一贯的常态道歉，求饶，因为他阴晴不定的首领正在发散电闪雷鸣般的怒气，现在的他可经不起一丁点暴力啦，光是站着都让他足够头疼了。

威震天其实没反应过来他的空指为什么要道歉，习惯的作用总是强大的，再加上高纯的效果，现状甚至让他觉得一切都很正常。他大手一挥，伸出一根指头往外一指，冲红蜘蛛咆哮起来：

“工作可以交给声波，你要么滚回自己的舱室，要么给我滚到医疗舱去，听见了吗？”

让他大为光火的是，红蜘蛛不仅没什么回应，反而求饶得更卖力了。

他他渣的难道不是在关心自己的空指吗？这家伙怎么看上去简直像是被融合炮顶住了火种舱一样恐慌？威震天用他还没彻底喝多的脑模块分析了一下，然后他想起来，哦，声音太大了，这对伤患来说可能有点刺激。他站在原地顿了顿，又把颐指气使的手收回来，走向红蜘蛛，他尽量让自己的动作看上去绅士一点，站在他对面的飞行单位看上去简直要下线了。

他想直接把红蜘蛛提起来拎出控制室，但伸出手之后他又觉得没处下手。他懊恼地想，平时自己和红蜘蛛的相处模式是不是太简单暴力了？抓脑袋，扯机翼的回忆比比皆是，但今天的红蜘蛛可什么错误都没犯，自己也没打算揍谁。稍一思索之后，他把手搭在了红蜘蛛的腰上——肩膀好像不太行，那家伙看上去正疼着呢，然后他在略微的惊讶中握紧了红蜘蛛过分纤细的躯干，因为对方差点被他这个动作吓到直挺挺跪倒下去。

 

“我命令你休息。”

威震天沉声说。

“你今天的表现很好，不需要再勉强自己了。”

他当然知道怎么样才是温柔的，只是他向来谨慎，给予他人的善意如此有限。他是一方霸主，他是一军领袖，他可以轻而易举给任何人展现他的威压，他的狂放，他的谋略和力量，他的统治和秩序，但今天他想，或许他也可以试着给别人一点真心实意的柔情，尤其是当他面对着一个看起来一反常态的脆弱的红蜘蛛的时候，他自己好像也一反常态了。

他也可以把这解释成是醉意驱使，但他并没真的喝醉不是吗？霸天虎领袖向来不做模棱两可和让人后悔的选择，他一边这样决定着，一边满意地感受到红蜘蛛在他的臂弯里逐渐停止了仓惶的告饶和细微的抖动，他的空指向他的方向抬起头，红色的光镜难以置信地亮起来。

“您，您是说……”

“我说你今天打得漂亮，所以闭上你的嘴，别再吓破胆似地小声哼哼了。”他芯里觉得好笑，因为红蜘蛛的脸上很快浮现出了喜出望外和志得意满两种情绪，该死的，这仿佛让他自己的心情都跟着变好了。Seeker看上去精神比刚才好了不少，看样子伤得不重，那个叫千斤顶的汽车人可以再多活几天，他暗自想。

威震天仍然钳着红蜘蛛的腰，将对方往外面带。“充电舱室还是医疗舱？”他一边问，一边自作主张地替红蜘蛛选了个方向。而后者似乎对此不很满意，威震天的赞扬给了他莫大的自信和勇气，他龇牙咧嘴地挣了挣身体，尖声让首领放手。

“我的君王，我自己会走路——报告还有一点就完成了！”

“我说过了工作可以交给声波。”难不成你还打算让我盯着、陪着才能停下操心那什么报告吗？我没那么急着看报告！威震天简直要丧失耐心，但他还在劝说自己，他已经决定至少在今天要对空指温柔点了，然而他说出的这句话似乎起了反效果，红蜘蛛在他手里停滞了一下，随即使用了更加激烈的力度挣扎起来。

威震天少见地被吓了一跳，只好放手，看看他突然暴跳如雷的副官到底哪里又不对付了。

“您，您是说声波？他在战术上的见解怎么可能与我匹敌？他是很勤劳没错……但他只是个情报官！我才是霸天虎的战略总指挥！”红蜘蛛看上去已经忘了自己身上还有伤，每每一提到权力分配的问题他总是特别激动——不激动才怪，谁叫威震天整日不是声波excellent就是震荡波well done，让他第一副官的颜面何存？

“我追随了您太久，您可能已经熟视无睹啦，军队的训练和报应号上的日常治理可都是我红蜘蛛在做！还有，哪次的战斗不是我随您冲在最前线？如果没有我，您连终极之锁的钥匙都拿不到一把！您也该擦擦您的光学镜看看我了！”

红蜘蛛如何擅长得寸进尺在报应号上是无人不知的事实，眼下他趁着威震天态度大逆转，把想说的话一股脑都说了个遍，越说他底气越足，连让威震天擦擦光镜这种话都出了口，随后他才如梦初醒似地在首领猩红的光镜注视中悻悻闭了嘴，两道眉毛又忿然又委屈地结在一起，丝毫没打算为刚才的大不敬道歉。

反正他是看准了今天不会挨揍。威震天没忍住叹了口气，虽然不想承认，但真让他赌对了。

“你怎么擅自断定我没看你？”这个小炉渣真以为他不受关注吗，仅仅是聚会缺席都能让自己亲自来寻人，他以为是为了什么？霸天虎首领的光镜危险地眯成一条线，他打量着他的空指，芯情却……有点愉悦？

“你在嫉妒，红蜘蛛。”他向前迈了一步，把红蜘蛛整个笼罩在他的机体阴影里。“你究竟想要什么？”

这时的红蜘蛛没刚才那么趾高气扬了，前角斗士的威压非比寻常，在如此相近的距离中他重新找回了一贯应有的敬畏，从情绪模块中生出的慌张让他下意识地服从和示弱，向后退了一步。他残损的机翼几乎要压在走廊的墙壁上，但是威震天拉了他一把，强行让他回到原地，现在他的头雕距离首领的胸甲不足一拳距离，他连头也不敢低，咬咬牙干脆仰着下巴对上另一对光学镜。

“独一无二的赏赐。”

至高无上的野心已经是过去式了，他想，威震天，可我毕竟还是那个红蜘蛛，一人之下、万人之上的要求不算高，让我看看你的诚意吧。

威震天不说话，他盯着红蜘蛛看了很久，久到后者的额头缓缓渗出冷凝液来。第一副官的头衔，比任何人都更多的宽恕，红蜘蛛，你已经得到了这么多的独一无二，却仍然贪心不足。威震天恨恨地想，他的空指果然天生就是应该成为霸天虎，他的永无满足之日，永远追逐权力，永远渴望独特——那我就给你更多！除了领袖的位置，我什么都能给你。

一个合格的霸天虎永远不能停止饥饿。

“红蜘蛛，我会给你一颗火种。”

全宇宙唯一的一颗，我的火种。

他低沉地咆哮，继而大手一捞，再次扯过他的空指扛到肩上向前走去。这次他的方向不再是飞船医疗舱，红蜘蛛在一片天翻地覆中认出威震天正在走向他自己的充电舱室，这次首领的脚步不再轻缓了，它沉重而坚决，或许还带着一丝急躁。这个结果出乎意料吗，红蜘蛛在芯里这样问自己，随后他苦笑了。他在威震天的肩头摇摇晃晃，受伤的机翼却被扶得稳当，或许算得上令人惊讶吧，发展成现在的态势，他没敢设想过这真的会发生，但他的的确确曾预料到过。

他们相处几百万年啦，有什么是他红蜘蛛大人看不穿的呢。

“As you wish, my liege.”

-End-


End file.
